kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Chasing Rufus
Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary Mission Personal Storyline Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode ChasingRufus.png Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation Allusions Trivia Errors Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links Merchandise After both Ron Stoppable and shallow Camille Léon leave their beloved pets behind during a fight, Rufus and Debutante go on an adventure, playing a little game of cat and mouse, traversing continents, and finding new friends, all to find their respective owners. Mission Briefing * Villains: Camille Leon * Evil plot: * Kim's transportation: Not known how Kim, Ron, and Rufus got to Greece, but Ron and Kim had to travel commercial in a passenger plane for a 12 hour plane ride, three different times in order to be reunited with Rufus, who they accidentally left in Greece, the first time. Episode Description Transcript Running Gags Ron kept breaking his seat in the airplane, so that he would get booked up to first class in the airplane, although the first time, it was an accident. The other times, it was deliberate. Middleton High School readerboard Memorable Quotes Ron: Oh, no! (after finding Camille's cat in a mail-order box instead of Rufus) Kim: I think Camille will be a lot easier to track now. Ron: '''How so? '''Camille: (distant scream) '''Ron: '''Ten miles away? '''Kim: '''Twelve, tops. Notes * This episode is a half episode (11 minutes) and airs with Nursery Crimes. * We learn in this episode that Ron had recurring nightmares of accidentally eating Rufus * Judging by how Ron and Kim go from Greece to Middleton and back, it took them at least 36 hours. Production Information Errors Continuity * The suit Ron wears at the beginning of this episode to go to the party is the same one he wore to the prom in So the Drama. Allusions Cast Full Credits External Links Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes